


The blind date

by DrunkSmoochum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum
Summary: An cheesy Ballum blind date AU.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	The blind date

**Author's Note:**

> This my entry for the Ballum Adventcalender day 6. Its not Christmas themed, my apologies.

Ben had recently returned home to Walford. Back to his old life with a slightly newer lifestyle. Jumping from men to men via an app on his phone, Ben seemed to be enjoying his life.

Yet Jay, Ben's sort of brother, knew better. He saw the glassy look Ben always got whenever he spotted couples walking around the square. So, knowing that Ben would never admit he would want a relationship, Jay decided to help him a little.

"I can't believe you've set me up with one of the old geezers from your job." Ben grumbled as he lifted his feet on his desk at the E20.

Rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, Jay sighed. "oh come on Ben, give him a chance."

"I don't do blind dates." Ben replied through gritted teeth.

"you meet up with random men almost everyday with that app of yours."

"those," Ben emphasized pointing his finger at his phone, "are booty calls, Jay. not dates. I don't do dating. " he sat up, lifting his feet from the desk again.

"Why are you so bothered about this anyway? " Ben asked squinting his eyes.

Jay pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because, you are my bruv and you deserve someone good in your life."

That got to Ben. Although, he himself wasn't sure if he deserved someone good in his life. When had Ben ever deserved something good?

So, there was Ben, waiting on his blind date with the blue handkerchief, who was currently 20 minutes late, sat at the bar of a restaurant. He had texted Jay already, telling him what a good job he did, setting him up with mister no show.

Sighing, he decided to order one more drink. Atleast Jay can't bother him now about not giving this a chance. Ben also decided to open up the app, maybe his date didn't show up, but that didn't mean his night couldn't end in some fun.

Someone brushed past Ben, thinking it might be his blind date, Ben looked up from his phone and looked at the person who sat down next to him at the bar, ordering a beer.

The man was tall, a bit lanky yet his thighs looked muscled and he was overal cute looking. He wasn't really Ben's usual type but he could imagine himself with this guy. That was until the guy pulled his phone out to read a text he had received and he saw a picture of the guy with a woman, which was most likely his girlfriend, as his background.

Ben rolled his eyes. Of course this guy wasn't his blind date. He could have known, since the blue handkerchief Jay said his date would have in his pocket wasn't there. Honestly, he should have never agreed to go on one. Ben knew it would only end in disappointment.

Still, Ben couldn't help but glance over at the guy, who seemed miserable after reading the text he had received.

"drowning your sorrows? Ben asked eyeing the man.

"Uh yeah, something like that. " the man replied. "I'm late for a date." he said sighing. "Another screw up on my list of screw ups." he exclaimed as he placed his phone down on the bar, taking a swig of his beer.

"What about you?" the man said, looking over at Ben. "Here to drown your sorrows as well?" He nodded over to the two empty beer bottles next to Ben's new one, bottles that the bartender didn't take off the bar yet.

"That obvious?" Ben said, unable to stop himself from smiling a little.

"Nah." the man said smiling back. "I'm Callum by the way." Callum said reaching out to Ben, to shake his hand.

"Ben." Ben replied taking Callum's hand.

##

"You seem happy for someone that got stood up." Lola said, looking confused as she sat down on the sofa next to Ben.

"yeah well, after that disastrous attempt of Jay to try and set me up on a blind date," Ben said rolling his eyes. "I actually met someone else."

Lola's eyes lit up when she saw Ben actually smile. "Well then, give me the goss?!" Lola said grinning.

"There ain't no goss, Lo." Ben said sighing. "I met him, we talked, swapped numbers to meet up again and then he had to leave." sighing again, Ben added, "to his girlfriend."

Looking sympathetically, Lola placed her hand on Ben's shoulder for comfort. "I'm sorry, Ben."

"Nah, it's fine." Ben said. "I knew he was straight the moment he sat down next to me and I was the one that decided to stay around anyways." Adding with a shrug, "I've always had a soft spot for people I can't have after all."

##

"Ben, I'm so sorry." Jay said as Ben entered his office. "if it makes ya feel better I gave him an ear full already."

"it's fine Jay" Ben said smiling, "although I hope you didn't scold the guy too much."

Jay looked at Ben confused.

"well, I mean, it sucks that he stood me up" Ben said. "and he probably made sure I'll never go on a blind date again."

Jay sighed loudly at this.

"But, if he had showed up I would have never met Callum." Ben added with a coy smile.

"i'm sorry?" Jay said, suddenly standing up.

"Look, before you get your hopes up bruv. Ben said."it ain't gonna happen, he's straight." Adding on with a cheeky grin. "Although that doesn't mean I can't try.. "

"Callum huh?" Jay said nodding. "Question. Was this Callum by any chance tall? A bit lanky, big goofy grin on his face when he is tipsy?" he asked expectantly.

Now Ben was the one looking confused.

"oh god, you two are both idiots." Jay groaned as he shaked his head and walked towards the door of his office. "CALLUM!" he shouted.

"You are not shouting at me again right? I told you I was sorry." Callum said as he walked up to Jay, ducking his head a little. An confused frown appearing on his face as he saw the man next to Jay. "Ben?"

"Ben, meet Callum, the blind date that stood you up. " Jay said clapping Ben's shoulder. He then looked at Callum with a fake smile. "Callum, meet Ben, the blind date you stood up."

Both stared at eachother for a moment.

"I don't understand?" Callum said, looking at Jay. "You said my blind date was supposed to show up with a rose? Ben didn't have one."

Jay looked annoyed at Ben.

"What? I thought you were joking about that. " Ben said shrugging his shoulder. "Besides, my blind date was suppose to have that blue handkerchief of yours," he said pointing at Jay. "and Callum didn't have it on him.

Jay turned to look annoyed at Callum now.

"I must have lost it while running towards the train." Callum said coyly, scratching the back of his head.

"honestly, you guys are both hopeless." Jay said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before leaving them.

Ben was the first one to speak up.

"I thought you were straight?"

"What?" Callum said frowning. "Why did you think that? I was the one that asked you for your number remember?

Yeah I thought you just were polite and all." Ben said scratching his chin. "Wait." he raised an eyebrow. "What about the girl on your background?"

Callum looked confused. "what?"

"The one on your phone. " Ben said, using hand motions. "El..?" Callum had mentioned her name when she had called last night, but Ben couldn't quite remember it.

"You mean Emma?"

 _Ah right, Emma_.

"She's my flatmate, we're best friends?" Callum exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wait you thought she was my girlfriend?"

"Well, in my defense, you were talking about going home to her.." Ben said shrugging.

Callum chuckled. "Jay's right about us being hopeless then."

"I guess.." Ben said smiling softly.

"Well then.." Callum said smiling back.

"How would you feel about giving this blind dating thing another chance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
